2 years
by Ash Night10
Summary: After Sydney finds out about being gone for two years she searches for answers Note: Is my thoughts on what happens after the Telling
1. The Surprise

The Surprise  
  
Sydney's mouth dropped wide-open "Your joking right? I mean that's impossible two years?"  
  
Michael's head shook sadly form side to side."Syd I'm sorry it's true. When I found out you were alive I couldn't, didn't think it could be true. But now... I'm married to a loving woman and I have two kids."  
  
Sydney looked at Michael, tears in her eyes "Please, Please tell me your lying to try to get me to leave the CIA or go crazy."  
  
Michael looked away obviously disturbed. "Syd, We've replaced your job. But you have two options. One is to live under constant surveillance in the civian world or live on a military base."  
  
Sydney turned away for a second then looked at Michael. "I choose option three. Run away and hide from the government until I find out what's happened the past two years."  
  
With that Sydney burst out the door and ran out of the hotel.  
  
The Facts  
  
Sydney had no sense of direction as she ran through the crowded streets of Hong Kong. She tried to recall what had happened after she found that her best friend was dead and had an imposter. She finally stopped after running into a moving vender's cart. She was then suddenly hit with a flashback. Sydney was sitting eating coffee flavored ice cream and talking to Francie. She then offered her a bite and Francie ate it. That was when Sydney realized that it was not Francie because she hated it. Sydney then walked to the bathroom and found the pills. Sydney was then rushed back to reality as she was wheeled into the hospital. She had hit the cart harder than she thought and broke her arm. She groaned in pain as the doctor put her arm in the cast and sent her up to the patient recovery room. Apparently she had been knocked unconscious and no one knew what to do besides call the police. Now she was stuck there for the night. Or at least that's what the doctor ordered. Sydney knew that the CIA would find her there and take custody leaving her with one choice. Escape the hospital. 


	2. Escape

Escape  
Sydney quickly began to think. She ran through all ideas and plans before settling on one. She would call for help and stun the nurse that came to help her, switch clothes with her, and escape the hospital before anyone was the wiser. She would also pray that she could get the nurses wallet so she could get a plane ticket back to the USA so she could figure out a plan from there.  
She pressed the call button and wished herself luck. And by pure luck she got a nurse that looked vaguely like her. She walked towards the bed and Sydney swung her cast at the poor women's head. She fell to the floor unconscious. Sydney then made the switch leaving the women in the bed. Sydney felt around in the pockets and found a wallet with twenty dollars and credit cards.  
She started out of the room and looked in the direction of the desk only to see two men talking to the head nurse. She knew they were from the CIA and were here to get her so she quickly slipped towards the stairs hoping no one would notice until she got out of the hospital. She made it about halfway through the parking lot when the black vans pulled in and cut her off. She then turned only to see that they had barricaded the exits to the street and her freedom.  
  
Trapped  
Sydney quickly sized up the situation. The vans would be impossible to get by but they were the only exit out of the parking lot. She checked out the vans and saw that there were gaps that she could fit through but it was in between the two vehicles front windshield so obviously it would be difficult. She suddenly was hit with an idea. Sydney stooped to the ground and crawled under the van on the right. She picked herself up and moved perpendicular towards the wall. Sydney made it and walked along it until she made it the street where she hailed a cab and gave her destination: the airport.  
When she got to the ticket counter they gave her the ticket no problem and a few hours later she was a plane bound for LA where she would begin her search for the truth. After the plane took off Sydney fell asleep and once again had a flashback. Francie grabbed had grabbed a gun while Sydney was gone and had stashed it under the pillow. After Sydney discovered her she had pulled it out and started firing. Sydney had dodged and that was how Sydney had taken her last moments in 2003. Sydney was then launched back into reality as the plane landed and she arrived in what was going to be her hardest assignment ever. 


End file.
